Ciel's Journey
by Harukieru39Z
Summary: Kupu-Kupu indah itu telah membuat Ciel terjebak dalam jaring laba-labanya. Dibalik keindahan itu tersembunyi sesuatu yang kelam yang menyeret Ciel dalam lubang vortex yang kelam. Jauh ke dasar. Hingga Ciel terhanyut dalam manisnya. Ia tak bisa memanjat kepermukaan lagi./Slice of life/Yaoi/ CHAPTER 2 UPDATED! WARN INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Ciel's Journey

Kupu-Kupu indah itu telah membuat Ciel terjebak dalam jaring laba-labanya. Dibalik keindahan itu tersembunyi sesuatu yang kelam yang menyeret Ciel dalam lubang vortex yang kelam. Jauh ke dasar. Hingga Ciel terhanyut dalam manisnya. Ia tak bisa memanjat kepermukaan lagi./Slice of life/Yaoi/

**WARN!**

TYPO yang menyelip, Explicit content, gender bender, Mature theme

**Enjoy**

_Stage one: A beautiful creature_

_Kriiiiiing!_

Deringan dari jam weker terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan tak seberapa besar dengan sebuah _single bed _di sudutnya. Perlahan sosok yang tadinya tengah tertidur lelap itu terjaga akibat bunyi yang tak hentinya berhenti berteriak menyerunya untuk bangun.

_Krriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii—! BRUGH_!" ..."

Hening.

Tak ada lagi suara deringan setelah bantal dilempar tepat kearah jam oleh sang pemilik bantal yang alisnya kini tengah bertaut. Kesal. Kesal karena jam weker sialan itu mengganggu mimpi indahnya bertemu dengan sang ibunda yang enam tahun lalu telah meninggal.

"Hah.. _timing'_mu sangat PAS weker! Ck.. sial!"

Tap!

Kini telapak kaki pria bertubuh ramping itu menginjaki lantai marmer yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit tersentrum karena dingin yang menjalar dari lantai dingin yang menjadi pijakannya. _Well_, kemarin hujan turun dengan sangat lebat. Bahkan untuk keluar dari apartemen bobrok ini pun susah.

_Kruyuk_~~~~

Ah.. ini dia. Sarapan.

"Oke oke.. kita makan dulu."

_Grek._

Kosong. Saat membuka lemari kulkas berukuran kecil itu manik _azure_nya tak menangkap satupun 'sesuatu' yang bisa dimakan. Hanya ada sebotol air dingin di dalam sana.

"Ck, ayolah! Setidaknya itu sebotol susu di dalam kulkas. Bukan air dingin! Kalau meminumnya bisa-bisa aku masuk angin. _Shit_!"

_Brak!_

Pria berambut perak keabuan dengan poni berantakan itu menutup pintu kulkas dengan membantingnya dengan keras. Lalu langsung beranjak untuk memeriksa saku celananya kemarin. Err.. sebenarnya kejadian membanting pintu kulkas itu sudah sangat sering terjadi. Sosok bernama Ciel itu sudah sering kehabisan stok makanannya. Kenapa? Karena ia tidak punya uang. Untuk seorang yang berusia 22 tahun itu memang sangat menyedihkan. Wajah tampan itu seharusnya ia gunakan untuk mendapat pekerjaan. Menjadi _host_ atau model misalnya. Atau.. ah ya! Ia juga punya bakat seni yang bagus! Khususnya dengan piano. Ia sangat berbakat dengan alat musik yang satu itu. Dia bisa saja menjadi pianis pro kan? Dengan otak secemerlang itu ia juga bisa menjadi _lawyer_, pebisnis atau apalah! Lalu.. kenapa ia tidak memanfaatkan anugerah yang tak dimiliki semua orang itu? Mungkin jika sejak dulu ia tak dimanja ibuya, ia tak akan jadi seperti ini. Mungkin ia sudah menjadi salah satu dari contoh-contoh tadi. Ini semua karena dulu ia memiliki segalanya. Dulu.. saat ibunya masih ada di dunia yang hina ini. Tidak setelah 6 tahun lalu saat ibunya meninggal karena serangan jantung mendadak. Hah~ dulu itu.. benar-benar seperti di surga. Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekarang? Hahaha.. sekarang ia dilempar keluar dari surga.

_Sruk. Sruk._

"Ah!"

Satu.. dua..

"Dua pound? Ck.. mau beli apa aku dengan uang segitu?! Hah.. _God_!"

_Gyut~!_

Ciel meremat uang ditangannya. Karena perutnya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, dengan tergesa ia menarik mantel bulu seatas lututnya dan mengenakannya. Lalu mengambil celana dari balik pintu kamar mandinya dan mengenakannya tanpa melepas celana _pjama_nya. Eits! Tenang, itu celana jeansnya yang bersih kok. Belum dicuci sejak setahun yang lalu. Hehe.

_Kruyuk~ kruyuuuuuk~~_

"Ah! Iya-iya! Sabar perut! Tenanglah sedikit!" ucap Ciel kesal. Ia merapikan helaian surainya yang agak berantakan dengan tangannya lalu dengan tergesa berlari keluar kamar apartemen yang tak bisa dibilang rapi ataupun layak itu.

Baru beberapa detik ia keluar dari kamarnya, tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka menampakkan wajah Ciel yang tentu saja.. kusut.

_BRAK!_

"Sepatu!" teriaknya. Ckckc.. Ciel Ciel.. sebegitu laparkah engkau?

**XXX**

"_Dunia itu kejam. Saaaaaaaaaaaangat kejam. Makanya, aku juga mau jadi kejam saja sama dunia."_

_Prakkk! Tlak! Klentang!_

Untung sepatu satu-satunya itu tak terlempar saat ia menendang kaleng bekas susu yang dibelinya di supermarket tadi. Kalau terlempar, mungkin ia terpaksa harus berjalan tanpa alas kaki entah sampai kapan.

_Grauk._

Perlahan gigi-giginya mengunyah bantalan empuk roti berisi selai kacang merah itu. Menikmati gigitan demi gigitan yang dapat mengenyangkan perutnya kelak sampai tengah hari nanti. Aspal terlihat basah dan digenangi air. Udara pun terasa lebih dingin menerpa wajah bangun tidurnya.

_Grauk!_

_Well_, itu merupakan gigitan terakhirnya.

"Ah~! Lumayan..." lenguhnya merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"Hoamhh.. udaranya dingin. Aku jadi mengantuk lagi.." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tak terasa gatal. Ciel menopang kedua tangannya pada pagar pembatas jembatan penyebrangan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan malas ia memperhatikan jalanan dibawahnya. Kendaraan berlalu lalang, begitu pula dengan lautan manusia di kiri dan kanan jalan. Woow. Masing-masing sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Bekerja. Gara-gara itu mereka semua jadi sibuk.

"Kapan ya aku seperti itu.. pagi-pagi sudah berangkat kerja. Mencari uang... hmm.. pakai pakaian bagus.. kerja.. kerja ya?" bisik Ciel pada dirinya sendiri. Perasaan ingin bekerja itu memang ada, tapi... terlalu banyak masalah yang ia hadapi. Ia tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Mau bekerja apa coba yang tak dikellilingi manusia? Kalau mau ya kerja di rumah buka usaha sendiri. Tapi.. ia tak punya modal untuk mewujudkan keinginannya itu! Sifat anti-sosialnya itu memang merugikan dirinya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau ingin terus hidup, ya harus kerja!

_Sret._

Ciel mengangkat kepalanya lalu dengan mantap mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak dalam hatinya,"_Yosh! Aku akan berubah! Aku akan bekerja_!".

Dilihatnya kearah jam tangan di tangan kirinya.

08.30a.m.

Oh.. sudah hampir dua jam ia di luar, sebaiknya kembali ke apartemen dan mengganti baju lalu mencari pekerjaan. Yep, mencari kerja untuk makan hari ini!

.

.

Tinggal beberapa blok lagi untuk tiba keapartemen sewaannya. Saat ia melewati sebuah gang yang memang sudah biasa ia lewati, tiba-tiba saja sesosok wanita dengan rambut _blonde_ sebahu berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari dalam gang yang sempit itu. _Mini dress_ putih seatas lutut yang ia kenakan terlihat lusuh dan berantakan. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sepatu _high heels_ berwarna hitam yang bertaut menjuntai kebawah ditopang oleh jari kurusnya. Lalu.. ah! Dia menoleh!

_Glek!_

Ciel menelan ludahnya saat wanita berambut _blonde _itu perlahan menoleh kearahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat wajah wanita itu.

_Degh!_

_Perfect_! Manik _sapphire _sendu yang indah. Bibir merah yang mungil juga pipi yang merona merah muda pada kulit bak porselennya. Cantik.

"Eh? Ngg.. H-ha—"

"Ayo sayang biar kuantar kau keapartemenmu!"

Baru saja Ciel hendak menyapa wanita cantik di depannya, sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi tegap menyusul keluar dari dalam gang itu dan langsung merangkul wanita bertubuh setinggi dirinya. Aneh. Kenapa mereka keluar dari dalam gang? Memangnya ada apa di sana?

"Oiii! Kau lihat apa bocah?! Mau dihajar hah?!"

"E-EHH?! T-tidak ada!"

_Drap. Drap. Drap._

Ciel langsung pergi berlari meningglkan dua sosok itu. Berlari sekencang mungkin hingga ia tiba di depan apartemen kumuhnya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah..."

Dengan terengah-engah ia mencoba untuk kembali mengatur napasnya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam apartemen. Tadi ia sempat melirik kearah wanita berambut _blonde _itu dan berhasil menangkap basah kalau wanita itu juga terus mengamatinya. Aneh. Kenapa wajah wanita itu terus muncul di dalam benaknya?

_Geleng! Geleng!_

"Tidak Ciel! Ingat dia bukan siapa-siapa! Kau tidak mengenalinya!" ulang Ciel terus menerus.

"Hei! Ciel! Disana kau rupanya! Darimana saja kau!" teriak seseorang dari dalam apartemen. Suara berat itu terdengar dari atasnya. Ciel pun mengadah keatas dan mendapati sesosok pria tua gendut yang terlihat sedang merepet menyumpahinya dengan sumpah serapah yang mengiritasi pendegarannya. _Oh yeah_. Si tua Baron. Pasti uang sewa.

"—cepat kemari kau pengangguran!" teriaknya.

"Hah! Ck, iya-iya sabar sedikit!" sahut Ciel kesal. "...Jelek.." lanjutnya pelan saat memasuki apartemen. Jujur, ia benar-benar kesal dengan pemilik apartemen kumuh ini! Baron Kelvin! Dia tidak tau kalau napasnya itu bau seperti kaos kaki busuk apa?! cih! _Setiap kali ia berteriak di hadapanku rasanya mau muntah! Kenapa ia tidak cepat mati saja!_

_Ckrek! Blam!_

"Aku sudah di sini ada apa?" tanya Ciel _to the point_ dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Ini sudah hampir akhir bulan dan kau belum membayar uang sewamu bulan ini anak muda! Aku mau uang itu sekarang!" teriak si tua Baron.

Oh.. kalian mencium bau itu? Aishhh.. bau!

"Ck.. kalau aku punya uang pasti akan segera kubayar pak. Tapi—"

"Alahhhh alasan lagi! Kalau kau tak punya uang kenapa kau terlihat sehat dan tak kelaparan hah?! Kalau kau memang tak punya uang kenapa kau masih ada di hadapanku? Tinggal di apartemenku? Seharusnya kau sudah ada di dalam tanah bersama dengan cacing dan lipan yang memakan tubuhmu dari dulu kan?!"

_Degh!_

_Apa? Jadi si gila ini mengharapkan kematianku? HAH! Kenapa tidak menyelinap masuk ke kamarku pada malam hari ketika aku tengah tertidur lelap dan menembakiku dengan senapan tuanya itu? Bodoh.._

"Haha.. mungkin Tuhan berpihak padaku pak. Maaf saja kalau aku MASIH di sini. Pokoknya aku akan bayar uangnya seminggu lagi! _Yosh_! Masalah selesai, aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Ucap Ciel menahan emosinya. Jujur, ia ingin sekali menampar wajah kendor milik pak tua itu. Tapi semua itu ditahannya.

"AKU BILANG AKU INGIN UANGKU SEKARANG BOCAH TENGIK! SEKARANG! SEKALI LAGI, SE-KA-RANG!" teriak Baron sekuat tenaga yang ia punya. Ciel yang tadinya hendak memutar kenop pintu langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan langsung berbalik menghadap sosok tua beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Hmm.. Aku sudah bilang kan, aku tidak punya uang pak. Kau bisa memeriksa isi kamarku sekarang juga. Kalaupun aku dapat kerja hari ini, uangnya akan kudapat pada akhir bulan depan kan? Jadi kumohon dengan semohon-mohonnya tunggu pak! Kalau sudah ada uang pasti akan segera kubayar." Jelas Ciel dengan sabar. Namun sayangnya si tua Kelvin sangat keras kepala. Dia tetap ingin uang itu berada ditangannya sekarang juga. Entah untuk apa ia pergunakan uang itu. Apa untuk keperluan mendesak? Ah tidak! Dia kan tinggal sendiri, pasti untuk senang-senang!

"SEKARANG! Pokoknya sekarang! Kalau perlu kau jual saja tubuhmu itu pada wanita atau pria haus akan nafsu di luar sana! Kau akan mendapatkan banyak uang dalam hitungan jam bahkan detik!"

PRANGG!

Ciel melempar vas bunga yang tadi berdiri indah dimeja disampingnya kelantai tepat disamping Baron. Dan oh lihat betapa jelek dan lucu wajah terkejut kakek itu. AHAHAHAHAHA! MENGGELIKAN!

"KAU KIRA AKU GIGOLO HAH! BEGINI-BEGINI AKU MASIH PUNYA HARGA DIRI PAK TUA!" teriak Ciel dengan dada yang naik turun dan napas tersengal, "Ehem... baik! Kulihat kau ingin sekali aku keluar dari tempat ini ya? Oke! Aku akan keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga! Kau bisa ambil atau bakar barang-barang tak berharga dikamarku. Semuanya! Aku tak akan membawa mereka!" lanjutnya.

Drap. Drap. Drap. Cklek! BLAM!

Hening. Setelah pintu kayu itu di banting Ciel dengan sangat kuat Baron hanya dapat terdiam mematung.

"Ah.. HEI UANGKU! KAU LUPA UANGKU BAJINGAN TENGIK!"

**XXX**

Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia memasuki sebuah toko dan harus berkahir dengan sebuah penolakan lamaran kerja. Hah..~ kenapa cari kerja itu susah? Apa ia memang harus menjual dirinya? Eh? Astaga Ciel apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kenapa pekerjaan hina rendah nan kotor itu bisa terlintas di benakmu?

"Ck! Ini gara-gara si tua bangkotan itu. _shit_.." omel Ciel pada dirinya sendiri. Kemeja—ah apa? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba berganti pakaian? Haha. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin ia mengenakan _coat _dengan _pjama _lengkap menempel ditubuhnya? Sebelum benar-benar pergi Ciel menyempatkan diri untuk ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian juga mengepak beberapa pakaian kedalam ransel kecilnya. Sekarang ini ia hanya mengenakan _T_-_shirt_ putih dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan hitam yang tak dikancing dan celana jeans hitam dan sneakers.

Kruyuuuk~~

Ah.. ini dia masalah nomor satu. Perut a.k.a lapar!

Bagaimana ini? ini sudah jam 3 sore dan ia hanya sarapan roti dan sekaleng susu tadi pagi. Bisa-bisa ia masuk angin. Ya Tuhan.. kenapa dunia sekejam ini padanya?

"Hah.. sabar ya perut. Aku akan berusaha mencari kerja.."

Yep.. entah sampai kapan dia harus menahan rasa lapar yang menusuk perutnya. Sekarang ini saja tubuhnya terasa seperti sebuah kapas. Ringan.

Hyung— Tep!

Tubuh Ciel sempat kehilangan keseimbangannya. Namun, ia segera menopang tubuhnya dengan kotak pos berwarna merah di sampingnya berdiri saat ini. Pandangannya pun saat itu mulai berkunang-kunang. Ciel pun terus mencoba bertahan dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Ck.. kuatkan aku Tuhan..."

**XXX**

**Ciel's POV**

Putih. Saat aku membuka mata, yang kulihat hanya sebuah ruangan putih yang tak berujung. Saat kuedarkan manikku kearah kiri, kudapati seorang wanita yang sangat familiar bagiku berdiri tersenyum dihadapanku.

Gyut.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu memelukku. Kubalas balik pelukannya. Ah.. betapa aku merindukan aroma khas wanita ini yang selalu dapat membuatku nyaman. Aku.. ingin selalu seperti ini.

"Ibu.. kapan pulang? Aku sendirian. Dunia begitu kejam. Aku tak sanggup untuk hidup sendirian tanpa ibu. Boleh aku ikut dengan ibu ke 'sana'?"

Ibu melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Lalu menatapku lekat dan beberapa detik kemudian..

Polp!

Bagai sebuah buih, ibu meletus dan menghilang di hadapanku dengan menyisakan bulu-bulu putih yang menggantikan sosoknya saat meletus tadi. Aneh. Kenapa seperti ini?

Saat ku tolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kanan, lagi-lagi yang kudapati hanya bulu-bulu yang berterbangan. Dan..

Kcipak!

Ah.. apa ini?

"Ikkhh..! Apa ini? Aku gak bisa gerak!" benar! Tubuhku gak bisa bergerak! Seingatku aku berdiri di lantai yang berwarna putih tadi. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja lantai yang kupijaki berubah jadi kubangan benda cair kental berwarna hitam yang semakin lama semakin menyeretku masuk kedalamnya! Seperti... pasir hisap!

"Ah! T-TOLONG! Ikkhh!". Aku terus berteriak dan berusaha mengeluarkan tubuhku dari benda menjijikkan yang terus menghisap tubuhku secara perlahan. Saat cairan hitam kental itu menelan separuh tubuhku, sosok ibu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ah~ betapa leganya aku saat itu. Langsung saja, kuraih tangan ibu dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahku. Tapi.. saat kuraih tangan ibu, tangan itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi cairan kental hitam yang sama seperti cairan kental yang tengah terus menghisap tubuhku. Begitu juga tubuh ibu. Tubuh itu mencair dan menyisakan bola mata ibu yang mengambang disamping kananku. Dan lebih mengerikannya lagi.. bola mata itu bergerak dan menempel pada kulit tangan dan leherku.

"HII—GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

.

"—AAAAAAAA..! MENYINGKIR!"pekik Ciel dengan matanya yang masih tertutup. Disampingnya, terlihat seorang wanita berambut pendek ikal dengan mantel bulu seatas lututnya tengah berjongkok mengamati dirinya yang tengah.. mengigau?

"Eh? Kenapa? Bahkan aku tak menyentuhnya." Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa kasihan dengan sosok berambut kelabu yang terus meracau dengan gigauannya, sosok bertubuh _slender_ itu mengguncang bahu mungil di depannya dengan agak kuat. Sampai si kelabu akhirnya menampakkan manik _azure'_nya yang sedikit berkabut.

"Aa~ akhirnya kau bangun! Mengalami mimpi buruk ya? hihi.."

_Oh..God_! Apa ini mimpi? Karena.. wanita yang waktu itu kutemui, kini tersenyum dihadapanku. Tepat dihadapanku.

.

.

Pada akhirnya aku menerima tawarannya untuk tinggal diapartemennya. Mau apa lagi? Kebetulan aku juga tak punya tempat tinggal saat ini. Ia memang tak menyuruhku untuk membayar separuh sewa apartemen dan bekerja. Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak berguna dan merepotkan jika tak melakukan sesuatu yang dapat meringankan bebannya. Makanya, aku mengajukan diri untuk melakukan segala urusan rumah. Walau tadinya ia menolak, akhirnya ia menerima ajuanku. Dan sekarang, disinilah aku. Di apartemen yang cukup mewah dari tempatku tinggal sebelumnya. Haha.. tentunya.

**End of Ciel's POV**

"Yosh.. letakkan saja sepatumu di rak sepatu dan ganti pakai sendal rumah ok?"

"Ah.. un.." angguk Ciel. Ia segera melakukan seperti apa yang wanita yang ia ketahui namanya Alois Trancy itu katakan. Lalu mengikutinya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. Asal tau saja, semua ruangan diruangan ini tak beruangan a.k.a bersekat kecuali kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan kamar kecil.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu tadi? Maklum, aku sedikit pelupa. Ahaha.." tawa garing Alois sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"C-Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." Jawab Ciel singkat. Jujur! Saat ini jantungnya benar-benar deg-deg'an! Bahkan hanya mendengar suara riang nan imut wanita di depannya itu mampu membuat tubuhnya bagai tersengat listrik ribuan volt dan akhirnya membuat pipinya merona.

"Oh~ ya ya! Ciel! Kali ini aku tidak akan melupakan nama itu. Lalu.. kenapa kau bisa tertidur di pinggir jalan seperti itu? Mengigau pula.. hiihi.."

"K-Kejadiannya panjang. Kalau kuceritakan akan makan waktu seharian." Balas Ciel. Aduh~! Kenapa ia jadi gugup begini?!

"Ahahahahaaa! Tenang _Dear, _aku bebas malam ini. Kau bisa ceritakan semuanya dengan santai."

Kats!

Wajah Ciel _blushing_. Dan ia tak dapat menutupi itu! wajah manis nan imut itu sekarang ada di depannya. Berbicara padanya. Sosok yang menggetarkan hatinya itu.. _dear_...GYAAAAA~!

"Eh? Wajahmu merah. Kau demam?" tanya Alois. Tangannya meraih wajah Ciel dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya. Wajahnya juga terlihat cemas. OH GOD! INI GILA!

"Ngg.. A-aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Ciel memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Dan itu membuat wajah Alois sedikit kecewa. Namun beberapa saat kemudian sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah mungil Alois.

"Ohh~ jangan-jangan kau.. _blushing_ melihatku ya? hmm?" berondong Alois memberikan senyuman nakal pada Ciel. Lagi. Tubuh Ciel bagai tersengat listrik beribu volt. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa, karena yang dikatakan wanita itu memang benar. Kalau mengatakan yang sejujurnya kedengarannya seperti.. pernyataan cinta. Lebih baik kali ini mengelak.

Grak!

"M-maaf kamar kecilnya di sebelah mana? "

.

.

Splash—

Ciel membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran. Ini gila! Ia tak kepikiran hal seperti itu bisa terjadi! Senyum tadi. Sepertinya ia tipe agresif ya? Kalau terus diserang seperti itu.. bisa-bisa.. bisa-bisa...

"ARGHHHH! God! Netralkan otakku!" pekiknya pelan sambil menjambak rambutnya seperti orang stress.

Krieett—

Dan air itu berhenti mengalir saat Ciel memutar keran melawan arah jarum jam. Ia mengamati wajahnya dikaca. Ya ampun! Ia benar-benar seperti orang stress dengan rambut seberantakan itu. Oh ya, kalau diingat-ingat, Alois selalu mengenakan pakaian yang bagus juga make-up. Sebenarnya pekerjaannya apa? Artis? Penyanyi di bar, pub , _club_ malam atau dimanalah? Atau model? Sepertinya ia harus menanyakan soal itu nanti pada Alois.

"—El! Ci~eeeelll...! Apa kau sudah siap? Bisa bantu aku sebentar?" terdengar suara Alois yang memanggilnya dari luar. Ia langsung menyahutnya dan segera keluar dari kamar kecil tersebut.

Tapi.. kemana Alois?

"Alois? Kau dimana?" pekik Ciel. Lalu terdengar suara khas Alois yang mebuat tubuh Ciel agak tersontak, " Dikamarku! Bisa kau kemarku? Aku butuh sedikit bantuan!"sahut Alois. Ciel pun mengiyakan dan segera memasuki kamar yang menurutnya kamar Alois.

Tok! Tok!

"Aku masuk.."

Ckrek— Blam.

Saat memasuki kamar Alois, wangi mawar langsung menyeruak memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Lagi. Rona merah bertengger pada wajah pucat Ciel.

'i-ini aroma yang sama dengan Alois..' batinnya dengan matanya yang menyayu.

"Hei Ciel! apa kau mendengarku? Ayo bantu aku! Resleting gaunku nyangkut!" intrupsi Alois. Segera Ciel dengan kikuk berjalan mendekati lemari besar di sebelah kanan ruangan kamar. Oh.. itu dia Alois.

"Ciel.. kenapa diam? Ayo bantu aku! Cepat~!" rengek Alois yang memunggunginya dengan _dress_ merah selututnya yang bagian resletingnya sudah terbuka seperempat bagian. Dan itu mengekspos kulit punggungnya.. sedikit.

Glek!

Ciel menelan ludahnya dan mendekati tubuh Alois yang memunggunginya. Tubuh ramping itu terlihat sedikit lebih kurus dari dirinya. Tapi.. tetap saja mungil.

"Ikhh.. kau benar. Resletingnya nyangkut. Gak bisa diturunkan." Ujar Ciel senormal mungkin walau rona merah tetap menyertai kedua pipinya. Tapi pasti tak akan kelihatan karena keadaan kamar yang lampunya memang sedang tidak dinyalakan. Kalaupun nampak, pastinya terlihat samar.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Alois memastikan dengan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang. "Kalau begitu gunting saja." sambung Alois.

"EHH! Jangan! Baju ini kan bagus. Biar kucoba sekali lagi." Ujar Ciel. Dan terlihat wajah Alois yang sedikit senang. Ciel mulai dengan menaikkan kembali resleting _dress _Alois. Lalu menurunkannya dengan cepat dan..

ZRETT—

"Terbuka!" seru Ciel. Alois yang mendengar itu langsung berbalik dengan gembira, "Yaaiiiy~! _Thanks_ _Dear_! Ini gaun kesukaanku! Untung saja bisa terbuka tanpa perlu digunting! Terimakasih~" pekiknya gembira. Ciel tersenyum kecil dan memilih untuk segera keluar dari kamar Alois. Baru saja ia hendak berjalan menuju ambang pintu, Alois mencegatnya dengan meminta tolong padanya untuk mengambilkan botol obatnya dalam kabinet yang menggantung di dinding kamar mandi. Ciel mengangguk dan segera menuju kamar mandi yang satu ruangan dengan kamar Alois.

Srekk—

"Eh.. ada banyak. Yang mana ya?" bisik Ciel pada dirinya sendiri. "Eumm.. Alois! Disini ada banyak botol obat! Yang mana yang harus kuambilkan untukmu?" teriak Ciel dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Botol dengan label biru! Kau bisa melihatnya kan?" balas Alois cukup kuat. Ciel kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada deretan acak botol obat yang beberapa diantaranya telah kosong. Aneh, apa wanita bernama Alois itu sakit? Dia memiliki lebih dari 12 botol obat di dalam lemarinya.

"Ah! Ini dia!" ucap Ciel dengan raut wajah senang. Ia segera menutup kabinet dihadapannya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi..

"Alois, ini obat—"

PRANG!

Botol obat yang ia genggam ditangan kanannya jatuh begitu saja dari tangan kurusnya. Pecahan beling berserakan dilantai. Tubuhnya bergetar. Terkejut akan sosok dihadapannya saat ini.

"C-CIEL!"

Satu. Dua. Tiga...

"A-Alois...kau.. k-kau.."

"Ya.. aku seorang laki-laki Ciel. Sama sepertimu."

_Tuhan, kuharap aku sedang bermimpi saat ini._

_End of stage one_

Halo! Saya Update dengan fic baru! sebenarnya, fic ini udah lama bersemayam di folder dokumen saya. Cuma saya takut ngepublishnya. Takut feedbacknya negatif..:( kalau nanti feedbacknya positif, saya akan segera ngepublish chapter 2nya. okay, Cerita kali ini tentang Ciel yang polos akan jadi Ciel yang hilang sisi lugu dan polosnya semakin lama ia terseret oleh kehidupannya dengan Alois dan Claude nantinya. Tapi akan ada hikmah di balik semua itu di akhirnya. Ciel hanya belum bisa menemukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya karena ibunya yang kelewat memanjakannya ketika ia masih kecil dan sang bunda itu masih hidup. Tema cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu manga favorit saya. Tapi INGAT, judul juga isi sangat berbeda dari manga aslinya. Saya hanya mengambil tema yang sama.

Semoga fic kali ini feedbacknya bagus. Fic ini hanya fiktif belaka dan murni dari fantasi saya. Dan ingat! Fic ini hanya untuk sekedar hiburan semata. Jangan diambil isi negatifnya, tapi ambil sisi positifnya. _**Keep it or delete it?**_Akhir kata: **Please support me and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel's Journey

Kupu-Kupu indah itu telah membuat Ciel terjebak dalam jaring laba-labanya. Dibalik keindahan itu tersembunyi sesuatu yang kelam yang menyeret Ciel dalam lubang vortex yang kelam. Jauh ke dasar. Hingga Ciel terhanyut dalam manisnya. Ia tak bisa memanjat kepermukaan lagi./Slice of life/Yaoi/

**WARN!**

TYPO yang menyelip, Explicit content, gender bender, Mature theme

**Enjoy**

_Stage two: Unpredictable person_

_PRANG!_

Botol obat yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya jatuh begitu saja dari tangan kurusnya. Pecahan beling berserakan di lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar. Terkejut akan sosok di hadapannya saat ini.

"C-CIEL!"

_Glek._

Ciel menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia terkejut akan sosok Alois yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sebuah _bra_ yang disumpelkan kain di dalamnya dan 'itu'? I-iya 'itu'. Bukannya bermaksud jorok. Tapi.. sejak kapan seorang wanita punya 'itu'!

"A-Alois...kau.. k-kau.."

Sejenak Alois terlihat terkejut melihat reaksi Ciel yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Memangnya ia mengharapkan apa? Mengharapkan kalau dirinya benar-benar seorang wanita?

"Ya.. aku seorang laki-laki Ciel. Sama sepertimu." Ucap Alois sejelas-jelasnya sambil melepaskan bra yang menyangkut di dada ratanya.

_Katss—!_

Ciel yang melihat itu langsung menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan berteriak frustasi.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—! Jangan lakukan itu di hadapanku!" pekik Ciel. Awalnya Alois terlihat bingung atas penyataan Ciel barusan. Maksudnya 'lakukan' itu apa? Aneh.

"Oh, Ciel Sayang. Kau kenapa histeris begitu? Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki. Kau malu melihatku 'seperti ini'? Lagian.. kita juga sama-sama 'punya' kok! Hehe.." goda Alois memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan meletakkannya kedalam keranjang cucian.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Gila! Kau gila no—eumm, maksudku TUAN ALOIS! _Pervert_!" pekik Ciel masih dengan posisi berdiri sambil menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Kata-kata Ciel itu terdengar sangat lucu di telinga Alois hingga ia tak dapat menahan tawanya yang kini terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang cukup besar itu.

"Ahaahahhaha.. hahahahaha...! Hee.. eheemm.. kau tau Ciel.."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kini Ciel dapat mendengar suara telapak kaki Alois yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tak ingin membuka matanya. Ia begitu malu untuk melihat Alois yang hanya memakai celana dalam. Baginya itu terlalu vulgar melihat orang lain semi(?) telanjang di hadapannya. Walaupun itu laki-laki! Pokoknya ia tak berani melihat!

_Tap._

Oh! Alois ada di dekatnya!

"Kau.. waktu itu kita pernah bertemu kan? Di depan sebuah gang. Kau ingat?"

"..."

Diam. Ciel tak berani menjawab. Ia hanya menelan ludahnya berusaha membuat tenggorokannya kembali basah. Berjalan mundur sedikit demi sedikit hingga tanpa sadar punggungnya mencium tembok. Oh sial. Kau semakin terpojok Ciel.

"Hee~? Kau lupa ya...Ciel?" ucap Alois berjalan mendekati tubuh Ciel. Dekat. Semakin dekat hingga Ciel dapat merasakan jemari Alois yang memainkan kerah bajunya.

_Glek!_

"Aku yakin kau ingat. Kau tau di dalam gang itu ada apa? Di sana ada sebuah bar di bawah tanah. Kau bisa menemui banyak pria ataupun wanita yang bisa kau pilih untuk kau tiduri. Dan apa kau tau kenapa aku keluar dari gang itu dengan dandanan kusut?" tanya Alois memberi jeda.

"Hmm? Tentu saja.. karena aku 'bekerja' di sana. Aku, salah satu dari 'mereka'. Dan kau.. sejak awal aku tau kau tertarik padaku. Bukankah itu benar.. Ciel?"

_Degh!_

_Jackpot! _Alois benar! Sejak awal ia memang tertarik pada Alois. Tapi.. ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Alois melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu. Sudah berapa lama? Sudah berapa lama ia menggeluti pekerjaan menjijikkan itu? Sudah berapa pria yang mengajaknya tidur?

"Ciel.. kalau kau tertarik denganku... khusus untukmu akan kuberi 'gratis'.."

_Cup._

Bibir mungil yang selalu ia bayangkan itu kini secara nyata menempel dan menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Hangat. Dan juga lembut. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau bibir orang lain terasa lembut seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini. Jujur, ini pertama buatnya. Tapi.. kalau begini ia sama saja dengan pria hidung belang yang selama ini Alois temui. Bibir lembut ini.. sudah berapa pria yang merasakan bibir ini?

_Push—_

Ciel melepas tangannya yang tadinya menutup matanya dan mendorong tubuh Alois secara halus. Membuat orang yang didorong sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi si pendorong.

"Maaf.. aku bukan pria hidung belang yang selama ini kau temui. Aku.. seorang lelaki biasa. Aku tau sopan santun dan tak ingin melakukan hal seperti itu dengan orang yang tak kucintai! Maaf! Aku akan segera pergi dari sini! Terimakasih sudah mengajakku untuk menumpang di sini!" jelas Ciel sedikit panik dan gugup. Terlihat jelas dari cara bicaranya yang agak terburu-buru juga pandangan matanya yang tak menatap ke mata Alois.

"Eh? Hahahaha... kau itu benar-benar naif ya Ciel. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah menggoda bocah sepertimu! Hehe.." ejek Alois meutar badannya dan melompati pecahan botol obat yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Eh? M-maksudmu—"

_CKLEK!_

"Alois! Kau di dalam? Ada _client_ baru yang menginginkanmu saat i—eh?"

_Oh god! Apalagi ini? Siapa? Kenapa memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh itu?_

"A.. Ah ya ini asisten baruku! Kenalkan Claude, ini Ciel. err... Pham.. Pha.. ah ya! Phantomhive! Ciel Phantomhive! Ciel ini Claude, dia bos ku." ucap Alois menepuk punggung Ciel sebagai sinyal agar Ciel memberi salam pada sosok tinggi dengan sepasang manik emas di depannya.

"E-eh.. eumm.. aku Ciel Phantomhive. M-Mulai sekarang akan menjadi asistennya Alois. Mohon kerjasamanya.." ucap Ciel memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ohh.. ya. Claude Faustus. Eumm.. bisa belikan sebungkus rokok untukku? Aku kehabisan rokok."

"Eh? Err, ba..baiklah! Aku akan segera kembali!"

**XXX**

"Jadi.. apa maksudnya asisten baru? Kau tak pernah bilang kalau sedang membutuhkan asisten saat ini." ucap Claude yang tengah mengamati pria _slender _di sebrangnya yang sibuk memilih pakaian di dalam lemari.

"_Well, _aku memungutnya tadi siang. Dia tertidur di tengah jalan dan terlihat begitu kasihan. Sama seperti saat pertama kali kau memungutku. Lagipula.. ia juga sedang butuh pekerjaan katanya. Yasudah, ku jadikan asisten saja. Hei.. apa baju ini bagus?" tanya Alois menunjukkan sebuah _mini dress_ dengan belahan dada berbentuk V.

" Kau terlalu seksi. Yang lain." Jawab pria berkulit pucat itu ketus. Alois yang mendapat jawaban yang mengiritasi pendengarannya itu langsung memanyunkan bibirnya dan bersungut kesal.

"Ck, kau payah Claude! Bukannya aku harus tampil seksi ya? Ck.. menyebalkan." Omel Alois yang masih belum mengenakan pakaiannya sedari tadi.

"Oh ya, jujur ya.. mengenai asisten barumu itu, selama bocah bernama Ciel itu tak menyebabkan masalah aku akan membiarkannya menjadi asistenmu. Tapi.. tidak ada kontak fisik di antara kalian ya?" lontar Claude yang membuat Alois memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Claude yang duduk di tepi kasur beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Cih.. haha.. kau terdengar seperti seorang wanita Claude! Kau cemburu? Hmm?" goda Alois menarik sebuah dress ketat berwarna hitam sebatas paha, lalu memakai pakaian itu dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan sosok pria dengan kemeja abu-abu yang tengah mengamatinya dari tepi kasur.

"Entahlah.." jawab Claude pendek sambil menghela napas panjang.

Kini Alois terlihat tengah menyisir rambut ikal sebahunya dengan sisir. Memakai bedak dan memberi sedikit perona berwarna _peach_ pada pipi putihnya. Tak lupa, sebuah pewarna bibir sewarna dengan bibirnya dioleskannya pada bibir mungilnya. Terkadang Alois menangkap tatapan Claude yang selalu mengamati setiap geraknya dari cermin. Tapi.. ia hanya berpura-pura tak tau.

"Hmm.. bagaimana Claude? Aku cantik kan?" tanya Alois melihat Claude dari dalam cermin.

"Eh? Ya.. kau cantik. Seperti biasa.." balas Claude dengan suara pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa, Claude?" selidik Alois.

"Tidak ada. Ahya, mau kubantu memasang kalungmu?" tawar Claude yang berjalan mendekati meja rias Alois.

"Tentu. Lagipula _dress_ ini terlihat terlalu polos tanpa ada aksesoris pelengkap. Idemu bagus Claude!" ucap Alois menyerahkan sebuah kalung berlian yang ia dapat dari Claude pada ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

Alois terlihat tersenyum selama Claude memasangkan kalung di lehernya. Rambut sebahunya di sibaknya ke samping dan membuat leher putih jenjangnya terekspos di hadapan Claude.

'_Can't hold it anymore..' _ batin Claude sesudah memakaikan kalung di leher Alois.

"Waahhh~! Penampilanku tambah bagus kan, Calude? Ya kan?" tanya Alois girang.

Claude memegang bahu kecil Alois dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Alois.

"Ya.. bagus kok.."

_Cup._

Claude memberikan kecupan kecil di cuping Alois, kemudian turun pada perpotongan leher pria cantik itu menyesap aroma mawar di leher jenjangnya dengan hidung lancipnya. Alois bereaksi untuk menatap Claude dari cermin dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang seakan menahan sesuatu.

"_Nhh_.. Jam berapa janji bertemu dengan _client_ itu?" tanya Alois. Claude pun menoleh kearah jam tangannya.

"Sekitar jam 10. Satu jam lagi dari sekarang. Kenapa?" tanya Claude yang kembali mengecup leher Alois.

"Apa menurutmu kalau aku datang sedikit terlambat tak masalah baginya?"

"?"

.

.

_Krieet. Blam._

Sebuah debaman kecil menggema saat Ciel menutup pintu. Ia segera melepaskan sepatunya dan segera berjalan menuju kamar Alois dengan sebuah kantong plastik di tangan kanannya.

Tap.

Kini Ciel berdiri tepat di depan kamar Alois. Ia tak langsung membuka pintu karena rasa _nerveous_nyamulai muncul lagi. Dan saat ia hendak mengetuk pintu. Sesuatu menghambatnya.

"_Annnhh_—~"

_Creak! Creak!_

Lho? Apa itu. Kenapa? Suara itu?

"_AH_! _Enghhh_.. cepatlah Claude! _Ah_! Kau terlalu pelan! Ayol—_ah_~~"

_DEGH!_

Oh tidak. Apa pendengarannya yang salah atau pikiran Ciel yang melayang ke sebuah fantasi liar hingga otaknya jadi berhalusinasi yang tidak jelas. Tadi ia baru saja mendapati kalau sosok wanita yang ia kagumi adalah seorang pria. Dan sekarang.. apa mereka di dalam sedang 'olahraga malam'? Tapi.. kenapa hatinya merasa tak enak mendengar suara-suara itu. Rasanya..

_Sret._

Ciel melepaskan genggamannya pada kenop pintu dan meninggalkan kantong plastik berisi sebungkus rokok pesanan Claude di depan pintu.

**XXX**

"Alo.. hey.. kau yakin masih mau pergi?" tanya Claude yang tengah mengancing kemejanya di tepi kasur.

"Iya aku yakin. Kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja kok. Lagian gara-gara siapa aku jadi 'terpancing'?" ujar Alois yang kini tengah sibuk memakai maskara. Claude sempat terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Alois.

"Oh! Sudah jam sepuluh lewat! Apa menurutmu aku bisa sampai jam setengah sebelas?" tanya Alois membalikkan badannya dari kaca.

"Mungkin. Aku akan sedikit mengebut nanti. Tenang saja, Alois." Ucap Claude yang kini berdiri dan memasang ikat pinggangnya kembali.

_CKLEK!_

Pintu kamar Alois terbuka. Saat ia melangkahkan pijakan pertamanya, sebuah kantong plastik transparan menghambat jalannya.

"Apa ini?"

_Srek—_

"Sebuah rokok? Pesananmu?" tanya Alois memberikan kantong plastik berisikan rokok pada pria tegap di belakangnya. Claude mengambil bungkusan itu dan langsung mengambil rokok di dalamnya.

"Ck, tiada hari tanpa merokok!" ejek Alois menyeringai.

_Tlak. Tlak. Tlak._

Telinga Ciel menangkap suara tapak _highheels_ yang Alois kenakan berjalan mendekatinya. Perlahan matanya pun terbuka dan menatap sosok _blonde _yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter di depannya tengah berkacak pinggang.

"M-maaf, aku sedikit lelah tadi.." ujar Ciel menaikkan kembali kepalanya yang tadinya terkulai di punggung sofa.

"Ya ya.. tak masalah _dear! _Ahya, tangkap!"

"E-ehh?!"

_Hup! Krincing!_

"Kunci?" tanya Ciel menatap bolak-balik benda perak di tangannya dan sosok manis di depannya.

"Ya kunci, maumu?"

"?" Bingung. Ya! Ciel bingung dengan jawaban ambigu yang dilontarkan Alois. Dia.. dia itu tadi nanya serius lo!

"Ah.. lupakan! Kau tak mungkin mengurung diri di apartemen ini selamanya kan? Simpan kunci itu. Itu kunci duplikat. Jangan sampai hilang dan jangan lupa kunci pintu saat kau berpergian." Jelas Alois panjang lebar. Lalu disambung oleh pria ber-_coat _abu-abu di sampingnya.

"Alois, kita harus pergi sekarang."

"Hmm? Ok! Nah, nikmati malammu Ciel~" ucap Alois memberikan kedipan manja pada Ciel yang masih duduk di sofa.

_Blam!_

Dan sesaat kemudian hening. Nah, sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Hah.. ya ampun, tak kusangka tempat ini membosankan.."

Ciel membanting pelan kepalanya pada punggung sofa. Menatap lampu gantung kristal di tengah ruangan dengan mata yang sayu. Dan tiba-tiba saja, suara-suara ganjil yang ia dengar tadi kembali terngiang di dalam benaknya.

"Argghhhhhh!" teriak Ciel teredam saat diambilnya bantal sofa di sampingnya dan dihenyakkannya wajahnya ke bantal tersebut.

"Ini mustahil! Kenapa aku jadi terlibat dengan orang-orang yang memiliki 'hobi' mengerikan seperti ini! ugghhhh!" pekik Ciel.

Diliriknya arlojinya. Pukul 10 lewat 15 menit. Mencari udara segar larut malam begini mungkin akan lebih baik daripada harus berdiam di ruangan yang membuat dirinya tak nyaman.

.

.

Udara malam yang menusuk di tengah musim gugur membuat kedua pipi kenyal Ciel terlihat memerah. Ia merapatkan mantel bulunya untuk membuat dirinya menghangat. Kini Ciel tengah berjalan di tengah kota. Sendirian dengan lautan manusia yang mengitarinya. Saat dirinya melewati sebuah toko alat musik di persimpangan jalan, langkah kakinya dengan spontan terhenti saat di kedua bola matanya terpantul sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna putih yang benar-benar.. WOW.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam toko tersebut tanpa aba-aba dari otaknya.

_Criiing—_Kini Ciel berada di dalam toko yang penuh beragam macam alat musik yang mampu membuat dirinya terhipnotis. Ia bahkan mengabaikan pemilik toko yang menyapanya. Sampai sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu tuan?" Ciel terhenyak. Diputarnya badannya dan didapatinya seorang pria menjulang di hadapannya. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu tuan? Apa Anda tertarik dengan piano itu?"

"Ah! Err.. ee.. m-maaf. Aku salah masuk toko! Maafkan aku!"

Ciel membungkuk meminta maaf beberapa kali. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan malu. Aduh.. kenapa bisa-bisanya dia tak sadar memasuki toko itu? Ini semua karena piano! Cih, memalukannn!

Ciel berlari keluar dari toko itu dengan terengah.

"_Hoshh_.. hah.. Ciel, kau bodoh! Kau berhalusinasi!" ujarnya seraya kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya Ciel memilih untuk berhenti di sebuah cafe. Setidaknya ia punya cukup uang untuk membeli vanilla mocachino dengan banyak krim kesukaanya.

Setelah memesan dan membayar serta mendapatkan minumannya, Ciel keluar dari cafe. Dan tepat saat ia hendak menyebrang jalan, sebuah mobil mewah dengan atap yang terbuka membuatnya berhenti. Bukan! Bukan karena mobil ia berhenti. Tapi, karena sosok yang menyetir mobil membuatnya berhenti.

"Belikan aku kopi hitam. Pakai es saja, tak usah pakai krim." Perintah sosok dengan topi tinggi dan mantel berkerah tinggi dari dalam mobil tanpa melirik Ciel. _Apa ini? Bukankah ini si 'sinis' itu? Dia pikir aku babunya?!_

"Heh.. kau bicara denganku?" tanya Ciel agak kesal seraya menjauhkan pipetnya dari mulutnya. Sosok di dalam mobil pun memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok Ciel dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kau kira aku bicara pada siapa? Sudah cepat, belikan kopi hitamku!"

"Cih, kau kira aku babumu apa? Gak mau. Beli saja sendiri. Kau punya 'dua' dan tak ada yang patah." Omel Ciel mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun, ia harus kembali memutar arah untuk memaki pria dengan iris emas itu.

"Kau memang babuku, pendek."

"HEIII! Ku..kurang ajar! Kenapa sejak awal kau sinis sekali terhadapku! Apa kau benci kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba di tengah kehidupan romantismu dengan Alois! Menyebalkan!" pekik Ciel menendang pintu mobil mahal itu dengan sepatu bututnya.

"Ah! HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mobilku! Kau bisa merusaknya!"

"Masa bodoh! _weeekk_!" tanpa menggubris panggilan dari sosok bermanik emas itu, Ciel dengan acuhnya berjalan sambil menyeruput minuman di tangannya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba dengan gerakan tangan yang gesit _cup_ minumannya lenyap dari genggamannya. Ah bukan lenyap, lebih tepatnya dirampas.

"Ck! Heii!" pekik Ciel menoleh kesampingnya. Alisnya bertaut.

"Apa? Sekarang ini punyaku. Kalau kau mau juga, beli saja sendiri mumpung cafenya masih buka."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Dengan santainya, pria dengan topi tinggi itu melenggang kembali menuju mobilnya. Sementara Ciel terlihat geram dan wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah juga kesal. Kenapa sih dia harus berurusan dengan orang-orang yang selalu membuatnya kesal?!

"Hei! Ganti minumanku..!"

**XXX**

Dalam sebuah kamar berdominasi warna merah itu, wangi mawar yang khas juga alkohol menyeruak menggelitik hidung. Di tengah ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah kasur king size yang di atasnya terlihat dua orang yang tengah bergelung dengan liar. Seorang pria berambut _blonde _tengah membungkuk di selangkangan seorang pria yang tengah ia rangkaki.

"_Mmhh_..! _Mfftt_..! _Nnn_..!"

Si _blonde_ yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Alois, dengan _passionate_nya mengulum kejantanan di hadapannya dengan jarang sesekali tubuhnya tersentak saat dirasakannya nikmat saat miliknya juga dikulum oleh _client_ barunya yang tampan. Jarang-jarang ia dapat _client _yang selain tampan juga muda. Biasayanya ia akan dapat seorang pria pertengahan kepala tiga atau di atasnya. _Well_, lagian ia juga memberi batasan umur bagi yang ingin tidur dengannya. Batasnya sampai kepala empat. Selebihnya? Ia tolak. Kecuali pria itu membayarnya berkali-kali lipat dari tarif biasanya.

"_Ah_! _Ugh_.. Tak ku sangka seorang pria muda sepertimu bisa sehebat ini dalam urusan di atas ranjang. Tak sia-sia aku mengeluarkan dana yang cukup besar hanya untuk tidur denganmu.. _ahh_.."

_Slurp. Chu. Chu. Slurp._

"_Haa'aahh._.! haa.. ya.. kau tak akan menyesal. Selanjutnya akan kubuat kau 'keluar' di dalam tubuhku."

"Hmm.. sepertinya menyenangkan..—_Ugh_! _haaa_.. _ah_.. kalau begitu pindahlah ke kanan sebentar. Aku akan membenarkan posisiku."

Alois melepas kulumannya dan segera pindah ke kanan dengan cara merangkak. Ia juga sudah siap sedia dengan _doggy style_nya. Sedetik kemudian, ia dapat merasakan kepala penis _partner_nya di mulut anusnya yang memberikan sensasi dingin karena cairan _pre-cum_ di ujungnya.

"_Ahhh_.. _ha-hayaku_!" pinta Alois yang sudah tak tahan lagi dirinya ingin dipenuhi. Dan ketika yang ia nanti-nanti benar-benar masuk dan tertancap dalam tubuhnya, ia melenguh seraya topangan pada tangannya melemas dan membuat kepalanya terjatuh terkulai di atas matras kasur air itu. Matanya terpejam.

"_Enghh_.. _it's damn hot in 'ere_.. heh.." ujar pria itu memberi _pause_ sejenak untuk merasakan dinding _rectum_ Alois yang sempit berdenyut memijat penisnya. Selang beberapa detik, pria berkulit putih itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan _in-out_ yang pelan, namun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit beringas.

"_Ahh~ haaa.. hnn.. mmhh_~" desahan nikmat tak hentinya keluar dari bibir mungil Alois, ia benar-benar menikmati 'tikaman' yang diberikan pemuda tampan yang menyodominya saat itu. Matanya terpejam setiap kali kepala penis di dalamnya menyentuh titik sensitifnya di dalam sana. Erangan erotis pun keluar pengganti rasa nikmat yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Apa yang ia rasakan sama saat pertama kali ia melakukannya dengan Claude. Pria ini benar-benar tipe-nya!

"_Emfft_.. Alois.. _haa_" pria bermanik _onyx_ itu berhenti sejenak. Menatap Alois yang memainkan penisnya sendiri dengan erangan erangan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Haa.. enghh.. a-ahh_! Ahpa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Alois. Pria itu pun langsung memutar tubuh Alois dan membuatnya mengahadap pria yang mengaku bernama Motochika tersebut.

"_Hnnn_~ cepatlah bergerakkk!" rengek Alo dengan wajah berpeluh dan memerahnya. Pria itu kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh pria _slender_ di bawahnya. Mengelus wajah mulus Alois sejenak lalu langsung meraup bibir _sexy_ si _blonde_ yang langsung disambut dengan melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah pria berdarah Jepang itu. Dan perlahan namun pasti, ia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Alois mendesah dalam ciuman panas mereka. Menggenjot tubuh mungil itu lebih dalam.

**XXX**

_Brrmm!_

Suara mesin yang halus terdengar saat mobil berhenti di pelataran apartemen milik Alois. Sang pengendara yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Claude, langsung menoleh ke kursi penumpang di sebelah kirinya. Seorang pemuda berambut _graysih _tengah melepas _sit-belt_nya dengan tergesa. Entah apa yang membuat pria yang baru beberapa jam ia kenal itu tergesa, tapi yang jelas itu sedikit membuat si iris _gold_ sedikit penasaran.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu terburu-buru?"

"Hmm? Maaf jika kau tersinggung, tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman berada dekat denganmu. Aku merasa mengkhianati Alois!"

_Cklek! _

Berhasil melepas _sit-belt_nya, Ciel segera membuka pintu mobil dan segera turun dari mobil milik pria berkulit pucat itu. Masih dengan tergesa, ia langsung menapaki anak tangga menuju kamar apartemen Alois berada. Sementara tanpa ia sadari, Claude juga mengekorinya beberapa meter di belakang.

_Tap!_

Kini, pria berperawakan mungil itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar bertuliskan angka 205 di tengahnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan jarinya menyentuh sebuah gantungan kunci bertekstur lembut. Oh, itu dia kuncinya! Langsung saja Ciel memasukkan benda perak itu ke dalam lubang kunci dan setelah bunyi '_klek'_ terdengar, ia segera menekan tuas pintu. Sebelum ia melangkah masuk, ia menoleh dan mendapati Claude yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ambigu.

"Ke..kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bukannya menjawab, Claude yang ditanya malah melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Ciel. Membuat Ciel harus berjalan mundur dan—

_Brak!_

Jatuh terduduk akibat adanya perbedaan tinggi lantai sebelum memasuki ruangan selanjutnya.

"Ughh! Sakiit..._~"_ ringis Ciel mengelus pantatnya yang terasa berdenyut. Sampai sebuah tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam terulur kepadanya dan membuatnya sedikit _shock_. _Apa? Si sinis itu menolongku?! Sepertinya ia punya sisi yang baik juga.._

"Hei, kenapa melongo? Tidak mau menerima pertolongan dariku?"

"Eh? Engg.. t-terimaka—"

"_Wrong_! Di sini, orang berterimakasih bukan seperti itu.." potong Claude. Ciel sempat memiringkan kepalanya memberi tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada sosok yang kini menggenggam tangannya. Aneh. Memang di New York ada cara khusus untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih?

"Me..Memangnya seperti apa?!" geram Ciel yang masih terduduk di lantai. Sebuah seringai tersungging di wajah tirus pemuda Faustus di depannya. Dan dalam sekali tarik, tubuh Ciel tarangkat dan membuat bibirnya menempel pada bibir _sexy _pemuda yang menahan pinggangnya.

"_Mmhh_!" Ciel mencoba berontak dengan mendorong dada bidang Claude dengan tangan kanannya. Gila! Dalam satu hari ini bahkan kesucian bibirnya yang selalu ia jaga selama ini dirampas dengan mudahnya oleh dua orang yang berbeda! Parahnya lagi, dua orang itu adalah seorang PRIA! _What the fuck!_

_Push!_

Dengan seluruh tenaganya yang masih tersisa, Ciel mendorong tubuh tegap yang mendekapnya dengan dorongan yang _hey!_ cukup kuat hingga tubuh pria itu sedikit terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"_Puh_! _Week_! _Ohok_! _ohok_! Gila! Apa-apaan kau! Apa itu cara berterimakasih di sini?! _What the hell_! Sungguh tidak sopan! Menjijikkan!" Ciel tak berhenti meludah dan menyeka bibir tipisnya dengan lengan kemeja kepanjangannya. Ia benar-benar merasa jijik. Apalagi yang menciumnya itu si sinis Claude! Ihh! Menyebalkan! Dia menciumnya dengan bibir yang sama yang ia gunakan untuk mencium Alois yang sangat ia kagumi! Arghhhhhh!

"Cih, hei bocah! Bahkan itu hanya ciuman biasa! Kau berlebihan sekali.." ujar Claude yang agak merasa kesal melihat sikap yang diberikan Ciel. Ia kemudian mencoba mendekat, namun Ciel segera mundur satu langkah dan berlari meninggalkannya yang membatu.

"Hmm? Haha.. hahahaha! Dasar bocah. Berapa umurnya? 10 tahun?"

**XXX**

Jam digital yang terletak di atas _buffet_ menunjukkan angka 02:00. Tepat di pinggir kasur di tengah ruangan terlihat sosok cantik berambut ikal yang tengah memasang _stocking_ jaring-jaringnya pada kaki mulus nan rampingnya. Untuk seorang yang ber-_gender_ pria seperti dirinya, fisiknya memang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda seorang pria tulen. Maka tak jarang banyak yang tertipu oleh tampilan fisiknya. Kalian akan tau setelah kalian tidur dengannya dan mendapati—well, kurasa kalian tau maksudku. Haha..

_Cklek!_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan tubuh atletis berbalut handuk putih yang melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya. Pria bersurai coklat gelap dengan potongan rambut sedikit mencuat keatas dan poni berantakan itu, terlihat berjalan mendekati Alois yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan _stocking_nya di atas kasur.

"_Well_, mau kubantu?" tanya pria tampan itu duduk di samping Alois. Alois menyempatkan untuk menoleh sebentar dan memberikan sebuah senyuman manis andalannya.

"Hmm? Kalau kau bantu, 'ini' bakalan gak selesai-selesai,"

"Haha, baiklah aku akan berpakaian.."

Tak perlu memakan banyak waktu, sebentar saja Motochika telah berpakaian lengkap seperti di awal pertemuan mereka. Ia kemudian kembali duduk di samping Alois yang kini tengah memeriksa riasan wajahnya pada kaca _compact_ yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya.

"Ini, aku juga memberikan sedikit bonus. Kurasa aku akan jadi _client _tetapmu. Haha.." Alois menerima bungkusan coklat gembung yang diserahkan pria sipit itu kepadanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum manis dan memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir tipis pria yang beberapa saat yang lalu membuatnya klimaks berulang kali.

"Hihiii! _Arigatou na_! Aku siap menerima panggilanmu Motochika-sama!"

"Hee.. hebat, kau tau sedikit juga ya mengenai bahasa Jepang."

"Tentu saja! Kau kira hanya kau pria Jepang yang pernah mengajakku tidur? Hehee.. yosh, antar aku pulang ya! Setelah itu akan kuberi _service_ gratis sebagai imabalannya! Hihiii.." goda Alois menggerakkan jemari tangannya pada dada bidang Motochika yang tak terbalut sehelai benang pun.

"Hmm, _mochiron_! Tentu saja! Aku akan mengantarmu dengan senang hati!"

.

.

.

Seperti malam-malam biasanya, Claude akan selalu duduk di depan kaca jendela kamar sambil menatap keluar apartemen. Ia bukannya insomnia atau semacam gangguan tidur lainnya lah, pokoknya ia tidak akan bisa tidur tenang sebelum Alois pulang. _Well_, siapa juga yang tidak khawatir dengan orang yang disayanginya? Walau hubungan mereka hanya sebatas _boss_ dan bawahan, tapi selama ini Claude mempunyai rasa pada Alois. Hanya saja Alois selalu mengatakan, "_Nee_, pernyataan cinta dari mulut orang sepertimu hanya sebatas karena kau pernah bercinta denganku," begitu berulang kali jika Claude mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pria bersuarai _blonde_ itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak bisa memaksakan cintanya. Lagian, selama ia bisa bersama Alois, itu cukup membuat perasaannya senang. Dan paling penting, Ia selalu melakukannya dengan cinta walau hanya sekedar berciuman atau melakukan _sex_ dengan pria manis itu.

_Brrmm!_

Suara mobil terdengar samar dari luar. Claude langsung memastikan bahwa pemilik Ferrari hitam itu adalah _client_ baru mereka yang mengantar Alois pulang. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk turun dan menjemput Alois. Ia tak mau repot-repot diomeli oleh Alois karena memperlakukannya seperti seorang ayah yang _over protective_ terhadap anak gadisnya yang pulang larut malam dan diantar oleh seorang pria. Makanya, lebih baik mengawasi dari atas saja secara diam-diam.

Waktu telah berlalu sekiranya 15 menit. Namun pemilik manik _sapphire_ itu belum jua keluar dari dalam mobil yang ia tumpangi. Merasa ada yang aneh, ia segera meraih ponselnya yang tergelatak di atas bantalan empuk kursi dan segera melakukan panggilan cepat..

Tuuut.. Tuuut..

Tak diangkat! Memangnya sedang apa mereka di dalam sana? Bercinta? Gila, nekat juga pria itu.

"Ck, Ayo.. angkat!" bisik Claude pada dirinya sendiri. Pandangannya masih belum lepas dari mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan pelataran mereka. Dan tak lama, panggilan keduanya itu tersambung juga..

"Alo, kau di mana?" suara Claude terdengar khawatir.

"EH? Err.. a-aku.. itu, tunggulah sebentar! Aku sedang di jalan. Sebentar lagi sampai kok. Sebentar ya!"

"Sebentar? Memangnya kau sedang apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau di mana?"

"Ikhh! Pokoknya tunggulah sebentar! Sudah ya!—_CKLEK!_

Panggilan diputus dari sebrang. Air muka Claude berubah mengeras, diikuti suara decakan kesal yang ia buat. Tak lama dari luar terlihat Alois turun dari Ferrari itu sambil menyeka bibirnya. Dan memberikan lambaian tangan ketika mobil itu melaju meninggalkan pelataran apartemen. Ini baru pertama kalinya Claude mendapati Alois berbohong. Juga pertama kali didapatinya Alois begitu lama turun dari mobil dan memberi lambaian tangan pada orang yang memeberinya tumpangan. Kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau pria itu jatuh cinta pada _client_ barunya. Dalam kontrak yang mereka buat, Alois sudah berjanji untuk tidak jatuh cinta dengan _client_nya.

_Cklek!_

"Aku pu— Eh? Ke-kenapa kau di sini? Kau mau keluar?" tanya Alois melepas _highheels_nya. Claude hanya menatap wajahnya lekat seakan memperhatikan sesuatu.

"A-ada apa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Alois kembali bertanya seakan tak terjadi sesuatu. Jemari Claude meraih dagu pria bersurai _blonde _itu. Membuat wajah Alois sedikit menge-_pink_ saat telunjuk Claude menggesek bibir lembutnya.

"Hei.. ada apa? Kau mau menciumku? Atau.. kau punya pikiran lain dalam benakmu?" kini Alois bertanya dengan sedikit rasa kesal karena sedari tadi dicuekin. Dan kali ini Claude menjawab pertanyaan Alois yang berada beberapa senti di hadapannya.

"Hmm.. hanya memastikan sesuatu. _Why did you took so long in the car back then_?"

_Degh!_

Pupil Alois membulat sempurna mendengar pertanyaan yang Claude lontarkan barusan. Ia segera mundur selangkah kebelakang dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan wajah semakin memerah ia menunduk. Lalu dengan sedikit keberanian yang ia dapat, ia segera balik membalas pertanyaan Claude yang membuat pria tampan yang menjadi bosnya itu terdiam.

"Se-sejak kapan kau jadi menguntitku seperti itu? Kau mengerikan Claude!"

_Bruk!_

Alois menyenggol bahu Claude saat ia berlari meninggalkan pria itu. Membuat si manik _gold _terlihat sedikit _shock_. Haha.. dalam satu hari ini dua orang meninggalkannya begitu saja bagai dirinya seorang pria jahat. Buat kejadian Ciel sih wajar. Tapi, kalau Alois yang meninggalkannya seperti itu.. arghh! Itu menyebalkan! Memang salah kalau ia sedikit khawatir?!

"Hei! Alois!"

Derap langkah juga suara berat Claude yang begitu kuat menggema di segala ruangan. Ciel yang tengah tidur di atas sofa berwarna _cream_ di ruang tamu perlahan membuka matanya. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut juga dengan kejadian ribut yang tiba-tiba itu. Kenapa?

"Berhenti mengikutiku! Aku tak menyangka selama ini kau diam-diam menguntitku!" suara pekikan Alois juga terdengar memekak di telinga Ciel. Wajah Alois terlihat kesal saat itu. Dan sesekali ia terlihat mengumpat tanpa bersuara. Ciel ingin merelai mereka yang tengah bertengkar. Tapi, dia tak tau pangkal masalah dua pria itu. Kalau ia ikut campur, pasti masalahnya bakalan makin berantakan. Jadi..

"Aku akan memperingatimu, jika kau sampai jatuh cinta pada _client_mu sendiri, kau bakalan kena masalah! Percaya padaku Alo! Kau akan menyesal nanti! Dia itu hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak hidung belang yang berci—"

"YA! Dan KAU salah satunya kan?! Jangan menasehatiku seakan kau bukan salah satu dari MEREKA, Claude! Ini hidupku! Aku yang menjalaninya!

"Aku selalu siap dengan konsekuensiku terhadap pekerjaanku ini! Mau aku disiksa atau dibunuh pun aku tak peduli! Aku yang menjalani pekerjaan kotor ini Claude! Kenapa kau jadi sangat khawatir seperti itu? Kalau kau tak rela membagi tubuhku dengan orang lain, maka sejak awal seharusnya kau melarangku melakukan pekerjaan ini! Dan ingat! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku Claude!"

_PLAK!_

Tamparan yang cukup kuat melayang memberikan bekas merah di wajah pucat Alois. Napasnya tak beraturan. Membuat dadanya terlihat naik turun mengatur napas memburunya. Sementara Claude, pria itu terlihat menatap lekat pada manik _sapphire_ Alois yang terlihat berkabut dengan tatapan—entahlah, sepertinya ia menyesal.

"Ah! Ma..Maaf.. Maafkan aku Alois!"

_Pats!_

Ia juga segera menepis tangan Claude yang hendak menyentuh pipi kirinya yang terasa berdenyut dan panas. Kini paru-parunya serasa diremas dengan kuat. Membuat tenggorokannya sedikit sakit dan dadanya terasa sesak. Bahkan air matanya semakin banyak jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang terbalut riasan tipis. Perlahan Alois terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-Alois..." kini suara lirih Ciel yang terdengar di balik sosok menjulang di depannya. Membuatnya sadar kalau saat ini ada seseorang yang ia lupakan. Ya, ia lupa akan adanya sosok Ciel di apartemennya. Ah.. ia jadi merasa malu juga karena Ciel melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Hah.. hiks.. _geez_.. maaf aku sedikit lelah. Malam ini biarkan aku sendirian.."

"A-Alois!"

_Cklek—Blam!_ _Klek!_

Suara pintu yang dikunci dari dalam mengakhiri pertengkarang sosok Alois dan Claude malam itu. Sementara sosok yang mengurung diri di kamar menangis tersedu, sosok yang kini berdiri di depan Ciel masih setia berdiri di depan kamar yang didiami Alois. Kepala pria berbahu lebar itu terlihat menunduk dalam diam dengan tangan yang mengepal. Dan entah sadar apa tidak, kini Ciel telah berada tepat di depan Claude yang memunggunginya. Dan perlahan, tangannya terjulur dan melingkar di pinggang pria yang mengeluarkan aroma _mount mint_ segar yang membuat Ciel merasa nyaman.

"..."

"Ci..Ciel..?"

"Hmm? Aku hanya tak bisa melihat orang lain bersedih. Ini sudah kebiasaanku. Ibuku selalu memelukku saat aku bersedih. Bahkan, aku pernah memeluk guruku yang sedang bersedih saat aku SMP. Tenang, aku gak bermaksud apa-apa kok. Kalau kau keberatan, aku akan melepaskan pelukan ini sekar—"

"Jangan! Tetaplah seperti ini.."

Pernyataan barusan mampu membuat Ciel kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung tegap pria yang awalnya ia anggap menyebalkan. Tangannya yang digenggam oleh Claude juga terasa hangat hingga menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hmm.. itu menyadarkannya dari teorinya sendiri mengenai Claude yang tak berperasaan dan bukan manusia! Bahkan makhluk sinis seperti Claude bisa bersedih juga.

"_Yosh.. yosh.. it's okay_.."

_End of stage two_

HOHHH! Chapter 2 apdet! Saya ga mau banyak bacot. Lagian, bacotan saya ini ga bakal dibaca sama orang -_-.

_Anyways_, di sini Claude ga pakek kacamata. Jadi, bayangkan aja ketampanannya itu. Secara, wajahnya itu tanpa kacamata keliatan banget mesumnya wkwkwk (PLAK)

Chapter 3 will be updated soon! Kalau ada yang ngarepin lanjutan cerita ini. #PLAK wkwkkw **Thank's for your time and don't leave this page without a trace~ *wink***


End file.
